In recent years, as a lightweight and thin display, an LED display that uses LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) for display pixels has been attracted attention. The LED display is characterized by small dependency on angle of view that causes variation in contrast or color depending on an angle to be viewed and is also characterized by high reaction speed in a case of changing colors (see Patent Literature 1).
In order to improve moisture-resistance reliability of LED, LEDs are sealed by a resin, a glass substrate, or the like in some LED displays. For sealing the LEDs, for example, an ODF (one drop fill) method may be used which is common in liquid crystal injection (see Patent Literature 2). The ODF method may be used also when sealing an organic EL device in an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display (see Patent Literature 3). In the ODF method, before attaching two substrates for sealing, a resin material is dropped onto one of the substrates.